los juegos del hambre-Todo por amor
by sol y amanecer
Summary: Katniss es una chica sencilla, hasta que se ve envuelta en un matrimonio forzado con peeta, joven engreído que esta acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, que sucedera,
1. Chapter 1

**TODO POR AMOR.**

_Hola espero les agrade la historia, es corta y es la primera que subo así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios._

**Personajes de suzanne collins**

Despierto con el hermoso sol que alumbra mi ventana, de repente escucho una voz, dulce y segura

-katniss, amor ya despertaste-

-buenos días- contesto con una voz medio asustada

Volteo a un lado y veo a peeta con una cara de felicidad enorme, me acerca con mucha suavidad a él, -diablos como podría ignorar esa felicidad- pienso.

-ayer me hiciste la persona más feliz, al entregarte a mi por primera vez- me dice

Yo le sonrio un poco confundida, -asshh de verdad no me acuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió ayer-

Al verme sin ropa, en una cama junto a peeta y para colmo con esa sonrisa, de verdad que no se que decir, así que sonrío para evitar que me pregunte algo.

-quieres algo de comer, deberías darte una ducha antes de irnos- me dice

-ahh, si- contesto

Peeta se queda satisfecho con esa respuesta, y se levanta de la cama, saca una bata de baño del cajón de al lado , se la pone y se marcha

-me dare un baño primero, luego are que la sirvienta nos prepare algo- comenta aun mas feliz

Lo veo retirarse de la habitación , aun confundida

Veamos que es lo que se- pienso, recordare como empezó esto

porque creo que lo odiaba hasta hace unos días, desde que empezó este matrimonio arreglado

Conoci a peeta, en la época de la cosecha, él viene de una familia rica y poderosa.

-Flashback-

Todo empezó cuando pedí trabajo para ser parte de una pequeña empresa de meseros, en eventos.

Ellos me dieron el trabajo, y un dia terminando el trabajo en un salón de eventos pequeños, nos mandaron a una gran fiesta de sociedad para atender

-chicos mañana hay doble paga! –dijo el gerente del trabajo

-se puede saber a que fiesta serviremos- pregunto curiosa

-al parecer un joven heredero tendrá su mayoría de edad y nos requieren como meseros y sirvientes, será todo una fiesta de sociedad, y la paga es buena- dice una compañera del trabajo

-entonces todos vengan mañana, a la hora acordada- nos repite el gerente, mas feliz de esclavizarnos en aquel mundo de alcurnia.

**Pequeño pero es un capi buenos les gustara conforme se desarrolle la historia , -**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**segunda parte**

Hola espero les agrade la historia, es corta y es la primera que subo así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios. Les aclaro no soy experta, no sean tan duros.

Personajes de la gran suzanne collins

Al día siguiente suena el despertador, me levanto temprano, bajo a la cocina y veo un plato de avena y un vaso de jugo, mi hermana Prim me ha preparado algo de desayunar y se ha marchado a la escuela.

Trato de comer lo más rápido que puedo

-tengo que llegar a la hora exacta porque si no me despedirán- susurro para mí misma

Después de tiempo de caminar hasta la empresa, veo que ya están subiendo todo al camión, manteles, utensilios, decoraciones,

-uff esta fiesta si que será en grande, ese niño si que es un riquillo- comento a los compañeros que cargan las cosas en el camión.

-así es, será bueno estar ahí- comenta un compañero que carga un arreglo grande con flores.

Trato de buscar a los amigos en ese ambiente, pero me obligan a subirme de prisa al camión,

Ya de ida, platicamos del ambiente al que nos enfrentaríamos,

-cielos lo bueno es que llevamos uniforme y no es tan difícil servir comida, algunos vinos, lo de siempre- pensé.

Unos minutos después mis ojos se detuvieron al encontrarme con aquella mansión, un extenso terreno con jardines verdes, una fuente en medio de aquella esplendorosa casa, y claro no podía falta esa enorme alberca.

En la entrada nos recibe un mayordomo, -bienvenidos, les mostrare la cocina principar para que se instalen, la celebración será en el jardín principal- nos dice con una voz seria.

Todos empezamos a colocarnos los uniformes, bajamos y subimos cosas, decoramos y esperamos ansiosos la celebración para atender a los invitados

Uno a uno llegan, como era de esperarse de ese tipo de gente tan brillante e impecable, con trajes y vestidos elegantes

Después de un rato de tanto servir, alguien me tira de la ropa.

-el jefe te llama- me dice una compañera mientras apurada trata de servir champan a una dama

Mientras dejo la bandeja de bocadillos en una mesa corro a la cocina principal, me separo de la multitud que está en el jardín y entro a la segunda parte de la mansión , paso por unos arboles grandes y escucho un ruido,

Aaa-grito desesperada al no saber que hay detrás,

Cállate me van a descubrir! –me dice un joven rubio, de ojos azules.

Quien eres tú? -le digo con voz sorprendida

Eso a ti no te importa, no eres más que una mesera-me dice con un tono insolente

Anda desaparece de aquí y no comentes nada de esto-repite el joven

-eres un grosero, y no ve voy de aquí sin que me digas quien eres- le digo retándolo a responder

antes de poder decir algo, se acerca a mi y me toma de la cintura, siento como sus brazos se acercan a mis mejillas y rápidamente me roba un beso

-eres muy linda, tu y yo podríamos ser amigos – me dice después de besarme

-eres un sínico- le doy una cachetada.

Me mira más feliz que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y me dice- ja, me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto- y se retira rápidamente escabulléndose por la entrada principal

Aww que persona tan odiosa, -pensé- con toda esta conmoción olvide al jefe, corrí hasta la cocina y le pregunte al jefe

-me buscaba- comento un poco agitada (no era para más no cualquier día trabajas en una casa tan fina, encuentras a un joven de mal carácter en el jardín y para colmo este te besa sin razón)

Si, por que tardaste tanto- en unos minutos el cumpleañero se presentara y necesitamos ayuda en la cocina, anda, anda ayuda a terminar y vas con los demás a servir.

_-continuara- gracias por seguir eso, jaj como soy nueva batallo a la hora de subir los capis jajaja confundida. con amor, para mis mejores amiga karen,samantha y karina, que adoran los juegos del hambre_


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO POR AMOR**.

_Hola espero les agrade la historia, es corta y es la primera que subo así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios. Les aclaro no soy experta, no sean tan duros._

_Dedicado a mis mejores amigas, Karen, samantha y Karina_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Terminando de ayudar en la cocina, me comunicaron que el joven millonario, ya estaba dando su discurso de cumpleaños, Salí corriendo para ayudar en las mesas de los invitados.

alcance a escuchar a lo lejos, una voz que me resultaba terriblemente familiar

-quiero agradecer a todos los presentes esta noche, gracias por acompañarme a celebrar mis dieciocho años, lamentablemente mi padre no pudo estar con nosotros, pero estará en otra ocasión-

-salud-

-salud- gritos en conjunto

Me acercaba más y más y al ver al joven de perfil, supe que era el mismo joven antipático que me beso a la fuerza

-diablos, es el – susurre

Enseguida trate de desviar la mirada y continuar con mis actividades, pero en un descuido quise mirarlo, y entonces nuestros ojos se cruzaron, el solo me miro fijamente y soltó una pequeña sonrisa escondida. Desvié la mirada y continúe así el resto de la velada.

Al acercarme a una mesa para servir champan , alcance a escuchar la conversación de dos damas.

-es el rico heredero de la familia mellark, -

-su nombre es Peeta-

Asi que se llama Peeta, no puedo creer ojala no traten de despedirme por golpear al dueño, aunque él fue quien me beso a la fuerza pensé-

La fiesta concluyo

Ya en mi casa aun pense en ese beso que me atormentaba aun más, y así paso el resto de la noche. Hasta que tocan en la puerta

-¡toc, toc!-

-hermana alguien te busca- me dice prim

Alguien me busca pero si son las 11, le contesto, rápidamente me pongo unas pantuflas y salgo a atender el llamado

En la puerta estaba un hombre alto. Vestido de negro

-yo no he hecho nada, lo juro- le digo nerviosa

-tranquilícese, necesito que me acompañe, a la mansión de los mellark- me dice en un tono serio el hombre

-quee, pero ¿porque?-, contesto casi sin aire

El hombre me toma del brazo, tan fuerte que no puedo zafarme,

-hermana, voy a salir cierra y no le abras a nadie, tranquila te llamare en un rato- alcanzo a gritar a mi hermana Prim.

En la esquina había una limusina ferrari 360 modena, me quede casi inmóvil.

En el camino, por más que le pedia explicación al hombre, jamás me dijo nada.

Al llegar a la mansión en que había estado apenas hace unas horas, todo me pareció como si el destino me jugara una broma.

Entre por la puerta principal y me llevaron hasta el despacho del joven Peeta,

-porque a mí, de nuevo con este engreído- pensé

-asi que ya estas aquí lindura- comenta peeta desde el despacho

-!que es esto, y porque me traen aquí, los demandare!- le grito

-ja demandarnos que graciosa- dice peeta

Escucha sere directo contigo, hace unas horas cuando te bese, oculto entre los arboles, se encontraba un paparazzi, quien nos tomo una fotografía, ahora esta chantajeándome con publicarla mañana mismo, si no accedo a cumplir su peticion

-pero la culpa es tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver, eres millonario pagale lo que quiere- contesto enojada

-ese no es el problema, el quiere que renuncie a mi cargo en la empresa mellark y dejársela a uno de los empresarios avaros de la compañía

- y eso nunca me entendiste-

-si publica la foto también se arruinaría mi reputación y mi padre me desederaria, además serias perseguida por la prensa y conocida como la prostituta que se acostó con migo-

-pero eso no es verdad, yo no tuve nada que ver contigo- respondo a peeta furiosa

-lose pero es asi como publicaran la nota- me reitera Peeta

-porque no simplemente finjo ser tu novia- respondo de una manera apresurada

-no, en mi familia, la tradición es de presentar en sociedad a la novia que sera la futura esposa, si fueses hipotéticamente mi novia, yo te abría presentado hoy, pero sin eso no eres mas que una mesera oportunista-

Mi piel se puso chinita de los nervios y no supe que decir, todo había acabado para mi

-continuara-


	4. Chapter 4

**TODO POR AMOR**.

_Hola, al principio en el primer capitulo, comente que sería una historia corta pero decidí hacerla de más capis, pero no por eso perderá su toque._

_-respondiendo mensajes-_

**Angiiee7** holaaa suena interesante la historia C: no tardes en subir el sig. Capitulo saludos!

**SOL Y amanecer **_(muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar)_

Dedicado a mis mejores amigas, Karen, samantha y Karina

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

-Que vamos a hacer-respondí con el poco aliento que me quedaba

-te llamas katniss verdad?- pregunto peeta

-si- dije

-escucha, katniss estuve dando vueltas a este asunto por dos horas, y creo que lo mas conveniente es casarnos hoy mismo- me dice con un tono serio

-no! Yo no quiero casarme con tigo, esto tiene que ser una broma, todo esto estaba planeado desde el principio verdad- le grito al joven de ojos azules

-no es como si yo también quisiera hacerlo, y solo es una boda rápida, nos casamos y en un lapso de tres meses des hacemos la boda, es como un contrato- comenta peeta tratando de convencerme

No supe que hacer mis ojos no quería ni seguir su mirada, trataba de razonar esta situación que realmente era algo absurdo, si bien imposible.

Di un gran suspiro y puse mi mano en mi frente, casi dándome un golpe de desdicha, para ver si esto realmente estaba pasando, guarde silencio unos segundos

-está bien, hagámoslo- conteste

Al escucharme peeta tomo el teléfono de su despacho y llamo inmediatamente a al mayordomo que hace unas horas nos había recibido en ese lugar.

-Sebastián, llama rápido a los contactos que te mencione para que en este instante vengan a casarnos, no me importa cuánto quieran, tienen que venir en media hora- le grita peeta a ese hombre alto.

-sera un placer, amo- dice

El hombre, que ahora reconozco con el nombre de Sebastián, sale apresurado del despacho.

-media hora? Pero lla tenias todo planeado o porque crees que te diría que sí- le digo a peeta

-me temo que no tienes otra opción katniss, para mañana que salga la noticia nosotros ya estaremos casados y habré hecho otro comunicado de prensa desmintiendo que solo eras mi acompañante para decir que somos marido y mujer, y claro mandare despedir a ese hombre que publicara la fotografía - me dice muy seguro

Diablos como me preste a esto! No entiendo mucho aun pero tan solo será una mentira- me repito mientras trato de responderle

-debo avisar a mi hermana prim que estoy bien, tus hombres son unos salvajes haciendo escándalo por doquier- le digo, para que se disculpe

-esta bien, ya mande a algunos a conseguirte el vestido y maquillistas, asi como fotógrafos e invitados que servirán para los arreglos de las fotografías de la supuesta boda- comenta el joven mellark

-que pero si son las 11:30! No hay nadie despierto, un momento como armaras todo este show, nos descubrirán porque apenas nos casaremos hoy, supuestamente-digo aun perpleja por lo bien que se las arregla este niño engreído

-tengo todo bajo control, pagare al del registro civil para que ponga que nos casamos hace una semana, y por tu hermana prim no te preocupes he contratado a una niñera para que la cuide, luego podrás ponerte en contacto con ella, tranquila está bien - comenta

Claro, los ricos, son ricos después de todo, murmuro para mí misma.

Peeta llama a una sirvienta y esta me lleva a un cuarto especial en donde me atienden para esperar a las personas que me ayudaran con esta boda falsa. El lugar es hermoso en verdad la cama es grande las sabanas son suaves, lejos de la fría humedad que las confundiría con mis sabanas.

Luego de un rato llegan los maquillistas y los diseñadores, que traen consigo muchas cosas para arreglarme

-hola! Soy Cinna tu diseñador y estilista, tranquila se me ha puesto al tanto de esto, considérate afortunada, tu vida cambiara!- me dice el joven

-hola , soy katniss- comento nerviosa

Con toda la conmoción del lugar, Cinna me prepara y maquilla hasta terminar

Rato después una sirvienta me llama y me lleva por los pasillos hasta un gran salón dentro de la mansión, en donde para mi sorpresa ya estaba todo listo, había muchas personas,

-como es que se monto todo este numerito en un Santi amen- pienso

Me aproximo a la mesa y ahí con un traje negro y fino, estaba peeta,

-nerviosa, amorcito- me comenta en un tono de burla -continuara-


	5. Chapter 5

**TODO POR AMOR.**

_Hola, aquí cenando cereal, mientras me inspiro. :D ya es muy tarde son las 11 pm._

**-respondiendo mensajes-(aquí entre nos, es mi parte favorita)**

_**samantha136**ah gracias por subir tres capis seguidos siguela jajjaja_

_**SOL Y amanecer **(:D gracias a ti, por leer mi fanfic, si, esque me inspire con el cereal, claro! La seguire, muchísimas gracias samantha)_

_**yeyuperez** hola, la historia se ve interesante!, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_**SOL Y amanecer **(jaja, claro, muchas gracias)_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

-¿Nerviosa, yo?, Como crees- contesto con un tono de ironía.

Como es que esto sucedía, y para colmo se toma la libertad de llamarme amorcito

, asshh! Me choca- reniego en mi mente-

El juez está ahí, parado frente a nosotros,

-vamos a comenzar! – dice en un tono serio y formal, sin pensar que condenará a una pobre chica como yo, claro el dinero está presente el aire, de otro modo jamás, se prestaría para esta locura.

Todos en el salón toman sus lugares, el fotógrafo empieza indiscretamente a tomar una, tras otra fotografía, mi corazón palpita al ritmo de sus flashes.

Pasa un rato, establecen y dan lectura a el contrato frente a los invitados, por cada palabra que ese juez, impostor, pronuncia. Mi sorpresa crece.

Volteo a ver a peeta, tan tranquilo y serio como siempre, escucho mi nombre, y la orden para firmar el documento, tomo la pluma, de los nervios siento que se resbala, FIRMO EL DOCUMENTO.

-Yo katniss everdeen acepto por esposo a peeta mellark- alcanzo a leer en el documento

Peeta sostiene la pluma, y rápidamente firma. El juez tan solo termina de leer y nos declara MARIDO Y MUJER. Claro que es una locura, todos ahí, y sabiendo lo que ocurre no tienen otra cosa que hacer que felicitarnos, y tomar fotos.

-por fin, ha terminado, vamos katniss es suficiente por hoy! Te llevare a tu habitación donde pasaras el resto de la noche- comenta peeta

-está bien-contesto resignada al saber que cabe mi propia tumba

En el momento alcanzo a ver a Sebastián, tratando de ordenar a los empleados, guardar todo y ordenar para que volviese a ser normal.

Dos sirvientas tratan de querer escoltarme a la habitación, pero peeta insiste en llevarme, camino cerca de él con miedo, cruzo los pasillos y subo unas escaleras, recorro otras habitaciones y llego a la mía, peeta me sostiene de la mano suavemente, trato de quitármelo, pero al sentirme perdida en esa mansión prefiero dejarlo.

-aquí dormirás, mañana vendré por ti, para llevarte a traer a tu hermana y tus cosas-me comenta peeta

-como que mis cosas- respondo

-ya estamos casados debemos vivir bajo el mismo techo, - me dice con esa odiosa sonrisa

-no, de ninguna manera yo vivir aquí, pero y mi trabajo y mis cosas y que pasara con mi hermana- no puedo evitar enojarme más

-estarás bien, tu hermana también vendrá a vivir a la casa- me repite

Lo miro un momento, por supuesto muy enojada, pero solo se retira sin decir palabra alguna.

Trato de dormir, pero nadie podría hacerlo con esta conmoción, pero al ver ese cuarto tan hermoso, me doy por vencida y termino el resto de la noche en un profundo y relajante sueño.

Despierto, escucho que alguien toca la puerta,

-buenos, días señorita!- comenta una joven sirvienta, que entra sin mi autorización al dormitorio.

-amm, buenos días-respondo, medio dormida

-Le he traido ropa, también le prepare el baño, el joven amo, la esta esperado para desayunar,- continua la joven, que después de dejar las cosas se retira

-aa, grrracias- no puede ser aquí es todo tan fino, creí que al despertar se irían esos recuerdos, pero no fue asi, tomo las cosas, abro una puerta, concluyo que es el baño y me dispongo a dar una ducha, me visto, salgo y recorro los mismos pasillos, hasta una mesa en donde veo de perfil a peeta. Lleva un traje muy bien almidonado, color blanco.

-buenos días, amorcito, dormiste bien- comenta irónicamente

-sabes la respuesta, y no me digas así- contesto un poco más calmada

-todo está listo, las cosas salieron tal como se planearon, el fotógrafo esta despedido, y tu hermana y tus cosas están en camino- me dice peeta mientras tomo asiento

-odio, odio a este hombre, jamás me enamoraría de él, es tan engreído- murmuro para mí misma.

**(a mis amigas : Karen, Karina y samantha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO POR AMOR.**

_Hola de nuevo, un cafecito y un buen desayuno para la inspiración-_

_-respondiendo mensajes-(mi parte favorita :D )_

**Jessica **La trama esta muy buena... no esta nada mal para ser la primera historia que subes... Espero con ansia el siguiente capítulo... No te tardes mucho en actualizar

**SOL Y amanecer** _–muchas gracias, pues al principio tuve mis dudas, no me atrevía a subirla, pero esta vez me animé, dije total que puedo perder, y gracias a su apoyo me esto animando ja. Bye-_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Sentada en la gran y lujosa mesa, me dispuse a comer, sin tan solo mencionar palabra alguna, no quería que peeta me preguntara nada, tampoco responderle, eso me irritaba más.

De vez en cuando volteaba la mirada para verle, y descubría que su mirada intimidante, estaba siguiéndome por cada bocado, gesto o acción que tenia.

De repente una dulce voz, interrumpió el terrible silencio

-katniss, hermana ¡estás bien!-

Solté el utensilio con el que probaba los alimentos y corrí a abrazar a mi hermanita Prim,

-Prim, estas bien- le pregunto, revisándola por todos lados.

-sí, creí que habías sido secuestrada, pero el mayordomo que me trajo, me conto que te has casado y que viviremos aquí - me dice Prim un tanto contenta

- es difícil de explicar, pero es prácticamente lo que te contaron- le respondi, simplemente no quise que ella, supiera la verdad, así que decido callarlo.

Antes de poder continuar, nos interrumpe peeta

-hola, hermosa, así que tu eres Prim, tu hermana me ha contado mucho de ti, ¿ya viste tu habitación?, desde hoy iras a las mejores escuelas y no te preocuparas por nada-

-sí, me encanto, muchas gracias- comenta, Prim emocionada

Me quedo perpleja, definitivamente se ha ganado a mi hermana con sus regalos, y desde cuando se conocen, pareciera como si ya fueran conocidos, una vez más este chico, me saca de mis casillas.

-bien ahora que están reunidas y todo está listo, terminemos de comer para después que pasen un tiempo juntas, terminando de preparar sus habitaciones- comenta peeta

No me quedo más remedio que obedecer, a mi hermana todo aquello le parecía fantástico asi que rápidamente hiso caso, así transcurrió el desayuno.

Unos minutos más tarde, peeta arrojo la servilleta, y se levanto de la mesa

-bueno entonces las dejo, están en su casa, los sirvientes les ayudaran en lo que gusten, pueden pedir lo que sea, tengo unos negocios que atender, ¡ahh katniss! Se me olvidaba, no olvides que en unos días se hará una fiesta para celebrarnos, debes encargarte de los preparativos.

-quee, pero yo no se nada de eso- respondo

-tranquila, los sirvientes te ayudaran, - me dice peeta

-esta bien- respondo inconsciente de lo que está por suceder

Peeta se acerca a mí, y me plata un beso,

-nos vemos, amorcito, - comenta

Prim hermosa, cuida a katniss- incluye peeta

-si, cuñado- comenta Prim

Peeta se retira del comedor, sin más que decir

Decidí no renegar y mucho menos decirle algo a Prim por hablar de esa manera, es decir no soy una persona que se aproveché de los demás, pero el solo recordar las palabras de peeta acerca de llevar a mi hermana Prim a las mejores escuelas y darle lo que ella necesita. Siendo honesta yo jamás le podría asegurar el futuro como peeta lo hiso, tratándose de Prim a mi no me importa nada, porque solo quiero que ella nunca sufra y darle esa oportunidad de crearse un futuro, esa idea comenzó a agradarme.

Prim y yo terminamos de comer y fuimos nuevamente consultadas por la servidumbre de la casa, nos mostraron todos los lugares y nos ayudaran a desempacar. Para la gran celebración ya todo estaba casi planeado, a mí solo me tocaba elegir los colores de las telas y el lugar a adecuado para continuar.

Ropa a montones, no solo para mi también para Prim, esas habitaciones tan lujosas, la servidumbre, aun no me acostumbro.

En la tarde, Peeta llega, mientras Prim y yo estamos en la gran sala viendo televisión.

-hola, me están esperando para comer, ¿cierto,?- dice peeta

-hola cuñado-cometa Prim

Me quedo sin habla un poco fría nuevamente al escuchar a prim

Pasamos al comedor, todo en orden, cenamos, de ves en cuando duante la cena, prim y peeta conversan, y con cada pregunta de prim -¿verdad hermana?- tan solo respondo un convensido si. Asi termina el resto de la cena.

Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, como siempre escoltados por la servidumbre, por lo regular es Sebastián quien acompaña en todo momento a peeta. Tendrá seguramente años de conocerlo.

Esta vez nadie dice nada , ni recibo besos precipitados de peeta, y eso es lo bueno, me voy a dormir, antes de esto, escolto a Prim a su habitación .

Al cruzar unos pasillos para llegar a mi cuarto, en la puerta, esta peeta.

-no quieres que estemos en la misma habitación- me comenta con esa terrible sonrisa

-NO!- comento enojada, -ahora quitate que me voy a dormir- repito

-está bien, - comenta

Me dejo engañar nuevamente porque en el momento de acercarme a la perilla de la puerta toma mi brazo, y mi cintura, me empuja a la puerta y me besa.

-ahora eres mía, y no me gusta que lo mío, me desobedezca- me impone peeta

Me quedo sorprendida trato de quitarlo de mi, pero me vuelve a besar sin razón, logro apartarlo después del segundo beso

-yo no soy de tu propiedad y deja de meterle ideas a mi hermana- explico a peeta un poco enojada

Lo miro a los ojos, y nuestras miradas se cruzan con sinónimo de pelea, el solo sonríe y se aleja

-hasta luego, amorcito- anuncia el joven de ojos azules

Entro a mi habitación, cierro con seguro, para evitar que quiera enfadarme nuevamente,

Calladamente comienzo a pensar en un método para cobrar venganza pero no puedo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que al desconocer el terreno, estoy en desventaja. Termino sucumbiendo al sueño que me da y me duermo.

**Datos interesantes para algunos:**

***Este flashback si que es largo jajaja ok no**

***la mansion de peeta está inspirada o visualizada como el hotel galería plaza reforma de cuidad de México-miren imágenes aww hermosooo- una noche ahí son 3750 pesos, pero vale la pena**

**-katniss y peeta lucen en mi opinión tal y como subí la foto de mi perfil, o avatar.**

**-Sebastián el mayordomo, es en honor a una seria de anime, búsquenlo en vida real sería muy guapo ja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TODO POR AMOR.**

_Hola wuju 7 capis y aun no me canso de hacerlos sufrir ja -_

_-respondiendo mensajes-(aun es mi parte favorita :D )_  
_**yeyuperez** -hola, la actitud de peeta me encanta, y mas como hace rabiar a katniss!, me intriga saber como llegan a tener relaciones, si ahora prácticamente se odian!, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_**SOL Y amanecer** –muchas gracias, jja tranquila ya explicare eso, se terminaran amando lose, o no? Jajaj que tal si se matan? Jja ok no ya veremos qué pasa._

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Pasan los días, y el temible festejo que me ha traído acarreada las últimas horas está por iniciar, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, estoy en mi habitación esperando a que Cinna llegue con los preparativos de mi vestuario.

-¡toc, toc!- se escucha en la puerta que después de esto, es abierta

-hola katniss- comenta Cinna, que viene elegantemente vestido, seguramente con unos de sus diseños

-hola! Cinna te estaba esperando- comento nerviosa

-lose que tuve que terminar de darle los detalles del vestuario de tu hermana Prim a una joven diseñadora que me acompaña- me dice Cinna con una cara alegre

-muchas gracias-respondo

No puedo evitar los nervios, tanta gente de alcurnia reunida en esa fiesta, desde luego me evito la pena de decir que no conozco a la gran mayoría de los asistentes, Cinna me prepara, me viste, con un vestido corto hermosamente bordado, color azul, con encaje y me llega hasta las rodillas.

Me miro al espejo, -estas lista, te ves preciosa- me comenta Cinna mientras le agradezco por su ayuda.

-estaré en la recepción con los demás invitados, cuando te sientas cómoda nos acompañas, no tardes que esta velada es tuya, recuerda lo que te dije la vez que te conocí, considérate afortunada, desde hoy tu vida cambiara- me recuerda el buen Cinna marchándose de la habitación.

Mirando al espejo solo puedo pensar cómo es que llegue a tanto, trato de respirar y me digo a misma –tranquila lo peor ya paso- claro mi mente trata de estar tranquila y salgo de la habitación, recorro los pasillos lujosos ya anteriormente conocidos.

Sebastián me espera en la puerta, para escoltarme con Peeta y mi hermana Prim

-luce usted bellísima señorita- me alardea Sebastián

-gracias, aunque no me gusta que se vea tan corto mi vestido, porque caminar con zapatillas altas no es muy mi estilo- comento

-se le ven muy bien, y al parecer domina bastante esa técnica señorita – continua Sebastián

Lo bueno es que este joven me distrae un poco mientras llego al lugar- murmuro para mi misma.

Mis ojos, se quedan quietos, no se escatimo en gastos, la decoración, la música, las personas. La diversión, todo es increíble. Al observarlo, peeta agrádese a Sebastián por escoltarme y me avienta una mirada intimidante

-no estás coqueteando con mi mayordomo verdad- me murmura peeta

-quee, como crees- le digo ruborizada, pues claro no es para mas, lo que sea de cada quien Sebastián es bastante atractivo y su voz enloquece a mas de una.

-muy bien, porque recuerda, eres solo mía- me reprende peeta muy seguro de lo que dice

Su comentario, ya no me sorprende pero aun me incomoda, después de los últimos días juntos aquello solo me dejaba incomoda pero ya no me hacia enojar.

Al llegar a la mesa central alcance a mirar a mi hermana Prim, estaba con dos jovencitas de su edad, posiblemente hijas de ricos empresarios asistentes a la celebración. Peeta me mueve hasta la silla, para después ambos tomar asiento, uno al lado del otro.

Los invitados suspenden sus platicas y actividades al ver que peeta golpea una copa con un utensilio para llamar la atención

-Bienvenidos, quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de ustedes, por su presencia. Como saben la última semana me han envuelto a mí y a mi esposa katniss en muchas controversias, demasiado desagradables, diría. Pero bien todo se aclaro, y para que nos conozcan como pareja se hiso esta tradicional presentación, disfrútenla- comenta peeta

Todos en el salón aplaudieron y alzaron sus copas para brindar por nosotros.

En el brindis se acerca un hombre alto, rubio y elegante y se presenta a mí como el padre de peeta, al cual saludo increíblemente sorprendida. Peeta me presenta, el hombre baila unas piezas con migo, no me pregunta nada acerca de la unión matrimonial, ni de mis orígenes, después de eso solo se despide con la excusa de tener muchos negocios en Francia.

Peeta se despide de su padre y la velada continua.

Camino entre las montañas de invitados, saludo a los pocos conocidos, y entablo conversación con los que no conozco.

Me deslizo a la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas.

-así que tu eres katniss- me dice una voz extraña

**Datos interesantes para algunos:**

***la casa de peeta está inspirada o visualizada como el hotel galería plaza reforma de cuidad de México- ya lo dije anteriormente, ahh si es verdad jaja**

*** me he inspirado en mi sobrina Sandra, tiene gran talento para esto del fanfic, y pienso que después de terminar esa historia , subiré uno de sus fanfics para que lo chequen.**

*** leiste los tres libros de los juegos del hambre? SIP, hermosos, espero las 2 últimas partes de la peli, también.**

***porque subes casi cada dia los capis? Porque tengo tiempo, ya a partir del martes entro a la escuela asi que no podre subirlos tan continuamente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TODO POR AMOR.**

Hola wuju 8 capis y aun no me canso de hacerlos sufrir ja - ok ya libre

**-respondiendo mensajes-(aun es mi parte favorita :D )**

_**Jessica**Espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo... No te tardes en actualizar... Muero por saber quien es la o el que le habla a Katniss al final del cap. 7 Aunque creo que ya se quien es... Muero por leer que Katniss y Peeta ya esten juntos.._

_**SOL Y amanecer** – ya esta el capi, recuerda todo puede pasar en esta historia, ya casi empieza lo bueno, gracias por ser tan paciente y esperar estos 8 capis. Muchas gracias de nuevo_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

-así que tu eres katniss- me dice una voz extraña

Aparto mi mano de los bocadillos, desvió la mirada hacia la persona que me está llamando

-¡ si, mi nombre es katniss!- comento con un poco de pena, al no reconocer a la persona

-al fin, se me dio la oportunidad de conocer a la esposa de mi mejor amigo,- comenta con un poco de ironia

-mm, si mucho gusto, ¿quien eres?- pregunto asombrada

-mi, nombre es Finnick – me comenta con una sonrisa un tanto altanera, no se porque en ese momento le crei que era amigo de peeta, sera por esa fachada de egoismo que parece ser algo muy comun entre familiars y conocidos de peeta

-Finnick, la verdad es que no sabia que eras amigo de peeta- le digo

-oye te gustaría una copa – me dice, sosteniendo las dos copas con sus manos, y acercándome una

-¡no, gracias yo no bebo!- contesto, retirando mi mano lejos de la bebida

-assh, ¿Cómo que no? Tranquila esto es solo jugo, tiene licor pero no mucho-, comenta con esa sonrisa egoísta y conocida

No, puedo apartar la mirada, me da un poco de desconfianza, pero igual es amigo de peeta y estamos en una fiesta, seria descortés no aceptarla, asi que tomo la copa y la levanto hacia el.

-¡salud! Por su compromiso- comenta Finnick

Bebo todo de un solo trago, de igual manera que Finnick, ¡esto realmente sabe a jugo pero igual tiene alcohol ! Pienso.

-katniss, desde hace cuanto conoces a peeta?- me pregunta Finnick, dándome otra bebida

-amm, desde ya hace un tiempo- comento rápidamente y con una risa para despistar en el ambiente y tomo de un trago, la bebida

-encerio, que raro, el nunca me hablo sobre ti, tampoco me invito a su boda, y eso que soy su mejor amigo- comenta

-aaa, que raro verdad, a lo mejor es porque, aun no me convencía y pues la boda fue algo muy familiar, yo se lo pedi asi- comento para hacer salir toda sospecha

-esta bien, el siempre a sido muy reservado con sus cosas- comenta, Finnick

Poco a poco la conversación con finnick se torna algo amenazante para mi, recorremos el lugar hasta llegar al segundo salón donde estaban invitados en un ambiente mas intimo, en medio se encontraba una barra de bedidas

-vamos a sentarnos, aquí, y sigamos platicando de ti- me platica Finnick

Esta bien-, comento un tanto alterada, quisiera que este interrogatorio terminara, mientras tanto mi cabeza comienza a doler, y me siento un poco rara, atribuyo estos síntomas a mis nervios.

-mesero, tráigame otras bebidas- comenta Finnick

Que sean de las mismas que me diste- comento hacia Finnick

-si el mesero ya sabe de cuales- responde sonriente, las trae y continuamos la platica o para mi el interrogatorio

Despues de un rato me despido de Finnick, me levanto de el lugar y comienzo a tambalearme, mi dolor de cabeza es cada vez mas intenso, ¡diablos estoy borracha, no que eso era jugo!

-tranquila, katniss, yo te llevare a tu dormitorio, susurra Finnick, levantándome, y agarrándome de la cintura, llevándome a un pasillo lejos de los invitados y la fiesta de alcurnia.

-sabes, ahora se porque Peeta te escojio como esposa, eres muy buena compañía-susurra en mi oído

Trato de despegarme de el pero mis sentidos no me lo permiten, estamos a punto de subir unas escaleras y Finnick, me planta un beso, y empieza a querer abusar de mi.

-Finnick, ¡que estas haciendo!- le grita peeta , quien, aparta a Finnick de mi, y le da un golpe, el cual lo deja tirado

-¡no te acerques a katniss! Me entendiste, - comenta peeta enfurecido quien comienza a tratar de golpear a Finnick

Me quedo totalmente inmóvil, la borrachera no me deja hacer nada

-ella, fue quien se me estaba insinuando- comenta Finnick, tratando de separarse de peeta,

-largate, no te quiero volver a ver!- le grita peeta,

Enseguida, se acerca sebastian, y se lleva a Finnick, del lugar

-tranquilo, amo, no grite, no queremos que la gente en la recepción se de cuenta de esto, yo me encargare de esto, usted lleve a la señorita katniss a su dormitorio.

.


	9. Chapter 9

TODO POR AMOR. **(un nuevo comienzo) -a mis amigas karina, samantha y karen-**

**_Hola final por fin, del flashback somos libres! pero aun continua lo mejor, estamos en la segunda temporada_**

**_gracias a los lectores tan lindos, y a las bellas chicas que comentaron cada capi, gracias_**

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Sebastián se alejo junto con Finnick del lugar.

Peeta obedeció a Sebastián, y me tomo del brazo, ayudándome a levantarme.

en un instante pude estar cerca de su mirada, realmente estaba furioso, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol y no saber realmente donde estaba, era muy consciente de esa mirada.

-katniss, estas bien- me comenta, un poco enojado

Para mi sorpresa, eso fue muy grato, ya que pensé que realmente le aria caso a las palabras de Finnick.

-qué?- comento, tratando de subir las escaleras acompañada de peeta, quien me ayudaba, aun con ese enojo que crecía mas y mas.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, trato de sentarme en la cama, escucho a peeta reclamarme

-sabia, que algo malo estaba pasando, porque ya no te vi en el salón principal- me reclama

-no me regañes, no tengo la culpa, todo esto es tu, culpa- comento con el poco aliento de cordura que me queda

-no, me importa lo que diga Finnick, se que el es un mujeriego, y es obio que tenia intenciones contigo- comenta acercándose a mi

-es un odioso, igual que tu- le señalo

Peeta se acerca a mi, y me dice –aun si estas consiente o no, debes recordar que eres ¡mia!-

-además , como te atreviste a aceptar bebidas de alguien más- continua peeta, quien junto a mi, coloca sus manos en mi rostro, y comenza a besarme

-ya déjame- trato de quitarlo de mi, pero algo me lo impide,

Peeta me besa una y otra vez, misteriosamente no lucho por zafarme de sus labios.

-entiendo, nuestra situación, sabes porque jamás dije nada acerca de esta unión, es porque TE AMO KATNISS, Todo esto es por amor, un simple amor que no me deja tranquilo- comenta peeta intentando acercarse más a mí, y dándome más besos.

No lo entiendo, tan solo me dejo llevar por sus besos, si estuviera bien aun asi, me dejaría llevar.

-también te amo- le digo en un pequeño y delicado suspiro

-entonces, si me amas, se, SOLO MIA- comenta peeta quien me acuesta en la cama y se pone encima de mí,

Me quedo paralizada viendo sus hermosos, ojos azules, queriendo cuestionarlo por lo que acaba de decir, pero justo antes de que pueda decir algo siento un beso que me hace rendirme ante él.

Siento sus carisias, poco a poco Mete la mano a través de mi vestido, me empiezo a excitar

Todo transcurre con besos, caricias hasta que nos quedamos completamente desnudos,

¡se amable! Le susurro

-te amo katniss- me contesta

Peeta me toma y esa noche hacemos el amor con pasión.

_**-termina el flashback—**_

_**( inicio del capitulo 1: **__**continuación**_ )

Despierto con el hermoso sol que alumbra mi ventana, de repente escucho una voz, dulce y segura

-katniss, amor ya despertaste-

-buenos días- contesto con una voz medio asustada

Volteo a un lado y veo a peeta con una cara de felicidad enorme, me acerca con mucha suavidad a él, -diablos como podría ignorar esa felicidad- pienso.

-ayer me hiciste la persona más feliz, al entregarte a mi por primera vez- me dice

Yo le sonrio un poco confundida, -asshh de verdad no me acuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió ayer-

Al verme sin ropa, en una cama junto a peeta y para colmo con esa sonrisa, de verdad que no se que decir, así que sonrío para evitar que me pregunte algo.

-quieres algo de comer, deberías darte una ducha antes de irnos- me dice

-ahh, si- contesto

Peeta se queda satisfecho con esa respuesta, y se levanta de la cama, saca una bata de baño del cajón de al lado , se la pone y se marcha

-me dare un baño primero, luego are que la sirvienta nos prepare algo- comenta aun mas feliz

Lo veo retirarse de la habitación, aun confundida

Me levanto, junto mis cosas, cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, busco ropa nueva, me doy una ducha.

El agua esta tibia, no puedo evitar tratar de pensar sobre lo que ocurrió a noche, mi mente solo divaga, pero al fin llego a una conclusión, es obio que tuve relaciones con peeta, y sin protección. No me atrevo ni siquiera a tratar salir y tener que verle a la cara.


	10. Chapter 10

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**No se confundan- esta parte que según es la segunda temporada ja, esta nombrada como UN NUEVO COMIENZO para que no se hagan mas bolas. Wujuu capitulo 10 oficialmente**

-respondiendo mensajes-  
_**MildredxDD**_

_hey... Se me hizo ummm desmadre¡ el prólogo era sobre cuando kat despertaba y no recordaba nada bla bla bla y peet le agradecia al do asi... Los capitulos eeeh lo normal mesera fiesta beso secuestro jajaja boda planear fiesta x ellos fiesta finn-kat borrocha noche de pasión despertar y listo...vrdd? me enrede dnd dice flashblack (olvide cm se escribe) no se si me explicó x supuesto q he leido historias dnd dentro de la narración tienen un flash..recordando y demás¡ Pro me acaba de hacer un colocho de pensamientos... jajajajjajaj xDD_

_**SOL Y amanecer** – jjaa tranquila mildred, esto se resume asi: katniss despierta junto a peeta y bla bla bla, recuerda (flashback) que son prácticamente estos 9 capis pasados y terminan sus recuerdos, ahora se retoma la historia en el momento exacto en el que despierta. (comienza a mediados del cap 9). Gracias por tu comentario nena_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Estando en la bañera sin apenas tiempo de pensar en algo mas, trato de salir, cambiarme y llegar hasta la mesa del desayuno

-despues de todo , algún dia tendre que verlo- pienso un tanto desconcertada

Al llegar al comedor como siempre tan lujoso y lleno de alimentos, lenato la mirada, observo a peeta pero rápidamente giro la mirada hacia prim, quien interrumpe su conversación con peeta y me llama:

-katniss! Buenos días! Ven a desayunar con nosotros, hay panqueques tus favoritos!- comenta Prim

Camino hacia el asiento vacío al lado de peeta, justo para quedar de frente con mi hermanita Prim

-¿quieres jugo, leche, café?- me pregunta peeta, impacientemente alegre, por mi respuesta

-jugo- comento sin mirarle a la cara

No puedo evitar sentir que a pesar de no mirarle, el mantiene su mirada en todo momento a mis acciones en la comida

-la fiesta de ayer estuvo genial, conoci a muchas amigas nuevas, y justamente ire con ellas al colegio- comenta Prim

Mi mirada agachada en el plato de ensalada, se vuelve para observar a Prim, LA FIESTA DE AYER- recuerdo y repito en mi mente

-claro fue una de las mejores fiestas que se ha realizado en esta casa- comenta peeta con un tomo de esbozo en su seductora sonrisa

Con esta resaca, que vagamente deambula por mi cabeza, trato de comentar algo a los dos:

-si, ayer fue mm interesante, creo haber hecho varios amigos- volteo a prim y después a peeta con una ligera y poco farsante sonrisa

Peeta, frunce el seño, quizá al recordar los perversos planes de Finnick. Pero asiste de nuevo a mi rostro con otra de sus sonrisas de egocentrismo, despues de todo ya no tiene por que dudar de mi, luego de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Y no es que. lo recuerde del todo, pero al menos la parte de conocer a su seductor y tramposo amigo Finnick, y de cómo este se quiso aprovechar de mi, es algo que aun con la resaca se quedo en mi mente hasta esta mañana, la reacción de peeta me lo ha confirmado

Trato de relajarme y termino el resto del desayuno en paz.

Peeta se levanta, se limpia la boca con la servilleta fina, y la deja en la mesa, en señal de haber ternminado

-preparence, como le comente a katniss esta mañana hoy nos iremos a pasear, además recuerda que apartir de mañana entras a la escuela prim- comenta muy feliz,

-es verdad- reitera mi hermana prim muy alegre por la noticia

-esta bien, yo estoy bien asi, ya nos podemos ir- comento, la verdad es que desearía, tratar de no verle la cara pero dadas las sircusntancias no tengo opción que no moverle mas al tema de lo ocurrido ayer, y fingir que aun odio a este tipo, lo cual no me cuesta mucho trabajo

Pasamos la tarde eligiendo ropa para prim, luego de sorpresa peeta me interna a ami y a prim en una tienda bastante costosa en donde me obliga a elegir casi toda la tienda, no es que sea un infierno, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento, y esa resaca aun dejaba secuielas en mi cabeza.

Por un instante esos momentos, y el cambio repentino de peeta, sacaron a un chico diferente que a pesar de tener mucho dinero, era mas amable y comprensivo, aquello se parecía tanto a una tarde de romance, en donde la pareja elegia ropa para su diversión en esa cita.

Termino el dia, regresamos a casa y prim se despidió de nostros para ir a dormir,

Yo me diriji a mi cuarto pero al llegar mis cosas no estaban, de nuevo se me había arrebatado el control, obligándome a dormir con peeta que ya en su nueva actitud, me convenció un poco, con mi mandato, claro está de que no ocurriera nada mas entre nosotros,

Peeta se acostó en un elegante edredón tipo camping al lado de la gran cama del dormitorio, me pidió acostarme en la cama mientras el descansaría al lado.

Sentí un poco de lastima por, el.

Durante la noche nustras miradas se cruzaban, yo trataba de apartarlo de mi vista echándome mis fundas, pero cuando volvia a mirar de reojo, el no apartaba su vista de mi,

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto. Para romper el hielo, y relajarme ante su incesante mirada


	11. Chapter 11

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**Estos once capítulos son para mí, muy especiales pues agradezco todos sus mensajitos y a quienes se toman el tiempo para leerlo. Gracias de verdad nenes. Mi verdadero nombre es Sarahi los quiero.**

-_respondiendo mensajes-_  
_**eyuperez** hola, los capitulo me encantaron!, espero con muchas ansias el proximo!_

_**SOL Y amanecer** – muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo, claro seguire con mi novela,_

_**Jessica**_

_Amo la novela... Ya muero de ansias por leer el siguiente cap. Espero y no te tardes con la actualizacion... mis sospechas eran ciertas... Era Finnick_

_**SOL Y amanecer** – jej si era el guapo de Finnick :D, gracias por tu comentario jessica_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto. Para romper el hielo, y relajarme ante su incesante mirada

-la verdad no- contesta sonriendo, lo cual hace que me sorprenda, es decir !ya es bastante incomodo estar a su lado, y ahora esto!.

De repente ciento un silencio incomodo, y esa mirada no deja de molestarme, me impide dormir, no me queda de otra que bombardear con preguntas a peeta, -además es buena idea hay muchas cosas que no se dé el- pienso.

-peeta porque vives solo, siendo tan joven?- le pregunto, creo que en el fondo debí ser más discreta pero es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Miro a peeta tratando de esperar una respuesta.

-mi madre murió cuando yo era niño, mi padre como te diste cuenta en la ceremonia es bastante reservado, el encontró pareja y se mudo, trato de responder por mi pero no lo acepte, me sentí muy mal por el hecho de que prefiriera a esa mujer en lugar de a mí, y un día tome mi herencia, y junto con Sebastián, arme mi propio futuro- comenta peeta en mucho detalle.

Crei que no me respondería pero ,el que me confesara algo tan personal fue sorprendente para mi, pensándolo mejor ahora sé porque Sebastián sigue mucho a peeta, pues casi un padre para él.

-ya veo- contesto a peeta, de manera breve para evitar dar un comentario fuera del lugar.

-katniss se que no has querido que hablemos de lo que paso la noche de la fiesta, solo quiero decir que realmente no me arrepiento de nada y que lo que dije fue cierto- comenta peeta con un tono serio esperando que responda.

Me quedo paralizada realmente no quería recordar eso, en ese momento y hasta la fecha algo cambio entre los dos, yo no sé lo que siento, la verdad peeta cambio mucho, aun sigue siendo el niño rico, aun sigo odiando su mirada, pero hay algo en el que me atrae.

-no sé qué decir- comento para que su mirada no me hostigue mas

-no te preocupes,

no tienes que decirme nada,

solo recuerda que.

, aun sigues siendo mía- dice peeta, y deja de nuevo una sonrisa sarcástica al final de su comentario. Después de esto se envuelve en su funda y se duerme.

Trato de conciliar el sueño, después de su comentario pero- ¡hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar! , ¿Cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termine aquí? ¿Qué será de mi futuro y el de mi hermana Prim aquí? ¿Realmente siento algo por peeta? al pasar un rato también me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despierto y me parece que aún es temprano, escucho la voz de mi hermanita Prim a través de la puerta de la habitación.

-hermana me voy a la escuela, Sebastián me llevara-

Alcanzo a contestarle a Prim y a desearle felicidad en su día, veo como peeta se levanta

-buenos días- comenta medio dormido

-buenos días- comento

-Prim ya se fue a la escuela- pregunta

-si, se ha ido- le digo

Nos levantamos, vamos al comedor, en donde nos espera un delicioso desayuno, peeta se despide de mí, debido a sus negocios, promete volver temprano para la merienda.

-los dias pasan es la misma rutina, de vez en cuando peeta nos lleva a lugares a comer y a pasear - peeta me repite simpre que me ama, me trae flores, pasteles, es algo bello, pero aun me siento confundida al respecto-

Este dia mi hermana Prim y peeta están fuera de la casa, yo me quedo en la sala, viendo televisión, trato de invitar a una de las sirvientas que trabajan ahí, es muy linda, con el pelo café , creo que también tiene el mismo tiempo que Sebastián trabajando ahí, ella me trae bocadillos, por fin la convenzo de acercarse, me ha dicho que su nombre es Elisa.

Pasa un rato, comienzo a sentirme mal

-está usted bien- comenta Elisa

No puedo evitar sentir fuertes mareos, vomito y termino por arruinar una de las alfombras realmente costosas.

Elisa ordena a otra sirvienta limpiar, me lleva a mi cuarto y sin consultármelo llama a un medico.


	12. Chapter 12

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**_Ya son oficialmente 12 capis y estamos llegando a la recta final_**

-**respondiendo mensajitos-**  
**Guest **ok ok... Pasan los días peet nos lleva..bla bla bla¡ en esos días q ocurren cosas entre ellos? kat embarazada¿! peet le dice te amo...chocolates... wow¡

**Jessica**_ Oh por dios... Kat esta embarazada? Tendra un mini Peeta... Pienso que Kat debe darse la oportunidad de amar a Peeta... Espero pronto la actualizacion... Muchos Saludos 3_

**SOL Y amanecer – jje si tendrá un pequeño y hermoso bebe, :D , saludos a ti también Jessica. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, disculpen la actualización tan tardía pero con la escuela no me queda tiempo de subirlo tan seguido.**

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

Miro a mi alrededor, con apenas aliento para poder hablar, trato de hacerlo pero la servidumbre esta volviéndose loca, mi mayor miedo es que sea lo que estoy pensando, y de ser asi… ¿Como lo tomara peeta?

-buenos días señora Mellark- me saluda una voz al fondo de la habitación, en tono serio.

Levanto la mirada, y me doy cuenta que es el doctor particular de Peeta, la sirvienta lo ha llamado sin pensarlo, es comprensible con esos síntomas seguro se preocupo por mi salud, pero al traer al doctor solo me hará sentir peor.

-¡buee,nos, días! Doctor!- contesto tratando de fingir que todo está bien. Sin embargo mi esfuerzo es en vano, porque me llegan las nauseas más severas.

-doctor-, interviene Elisa la sirvienta, - la señora Katniss se encuentra bien, tiene algo?- pregunta desconcertadamente .

Antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo, me levanto de la cama para correr hacia el baño al parecer llegan junto a los incómodos espectadores , una serie de vómitos leves.

-tranquila, señorita Elisa, la señora Mellark, al parecer esta embarazada, la analizare inmediatamente, pero sus síntomas son muy notorios, no creo estar equivocado.- comenta feliz el doctor

Me veo en el gran espejo del baño justo en el momento en el que el doctor comenta sobre mi posible embarazo, la reacción es tan fuerte que continuo con los síntomas catastróficos

Unos minutos despues trato de lavarme y acomodarme de nuevo en la cama para la revisión, el doctor comienza a investigarme, me pide hacerme una prueba casera, en la cual se ve implicada Elisa, la sirvienta mayor, trato de confiarle solo a ella los mandatos del doctor, sin mucho esfuerzo la prueba casera nos arroja los resultados que el doctor por sus conocimientos había propuesto. Tanto el cómo Elisa juraron permanecer callados sobre esto para evitar mis disgustos

Se han calmado los síntomas, aun estoy un poco pálida, me quedo en la cama con la escusa de tener un dolor leve de cabeza, aun cuando el doctor se ha ido y Elisa apaciguo a los sirvientes diciéndoles que todo está bien, siento un poco de miedo.

Después de unas horas me marca Prim, al parecer se quiere quedar en casa de una amiga, he tratado de que no se entere de nada, sueno bastante normal, y acepto su petición.

En los pasillos escucho a peeta correr hacia la habitación, las puertas se abren rápidamente.

-katniss, estas bien?, me dijieron que te dolia la cabeza, ya llamaron a un doctor? Que te dijo? Has tomado algo?-

su bombardeo de preguntas detona algo en mi, trato de moverme y termino sentada en la orilla de la cama, muevo ligeramente mis manos y me echo a llorar.

-¿qué pasa? – comenta peeta acercándose a mi, con una cara de preocupación

-lo siento, (llanto), lo siento (llanto) esque yo,,,yo,,, estoy embarazada- le digo llorando a peeta, y escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

-¿que? Eso es verdad, ¿dime que no me mientes? ¡seremos padres! ¡tendre un bebe!- comenta entusiasmado,

Also mi cara con lagrimas en los ojos, y de repente siento como me abraza, comienza a besarme, yo no puedo parar de llorar.

Peeta se inca ante mi y coloca su cabeza en mis rodillas,

-¡gracias!, te amo katniss, - comenta

En ese momento mi llanto se detiene,

_**"yo sabia que peeta quería, ser padre, pero el solo pensar que no estaba preparada para tenerlo, me hacía sentir insegura, al mismo tiempo recuerdos de su dura infancia venían a mi mente….**_

_**El quería darle a nuestro hijo todo el amor que a el no pudieron darle…..**_

_**Pensar en no tenerlo seria egoísta de mi parte…**_

_**-¡Gracias, Gracias,! Continúo diciéndome hasta el atardecer.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**TODO POR AMOR.**

_**Es sábado, es la 1:47 y yo aquí comiendio helados con mi amiga Karina, jaja inspirándome, con helado.:D bonito dia a todos gracias por seguir mis locuras.**_

-Es la hora de los mensajes :O -  
**Sharotto :** Por favor continua la historia me parece buena

_**R: ¡Muchas gracias! Claro en cuanto pueda poco a poco seguiré con mis capis**_

**Jessica ****:** Cada ves que llego al final del capitulo y me doy cuenta de que no hay otro aun... me deprimo jejeje... Amo el Fanfic... me encanta... muero por leer el siguiente y ver que pasara entre Katniss y nuestro amado Peeta... Saludos y gracias por esta gran historia.

**_R: jeje, perdón por deprimirte , muchas gracias jessica, como lo comente anteriormente por la escuela pss ahora solo puedo subir un capi por semana :O pero tratare de subir mas._**

**yeyuperez** hola, un hermoso capitulo!. me encanto!, van a ser padres!, que lindo!, fue muy tierna las reacciones de peeta, tanto por la preocupación por un supuesto dolor de cabeza, y la noticia de que va a ser padre!, espero con ansias el proximo!

_**R: gracias yeyu! Sabes tú eres una de las personas que mas escribe sus comentarios y te agradesco eso.**_

**Personajes de la gran suzanne collins**

_El quería darle a nuestro hijo todo el amor que a él no pudieron darle_

_Pensar en no tenerlo seria egoísta de mi parte_

A la mañana siguiente, despierto, con peeta a mi lado, me siento casi asfixiada, tengo sus brazos en mi, al parecer después de todo el show de ayer, termino dormido con migo, abrazándome ( como si me le fuera escapar) pienso.

Trato de quitármelo lentamente de encima, para evitar despertarlo. Al parecer los malestares previos al embarazo, terminaron. Con peeta dormido a mi lado y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de lo que puede suceder en un futuro cercano, no puedo evitar que se me salgan unas lágrimas.

Peeta se despierta, mirándome de frente, entre las cobijas, me mira con ternura, y su dedo pulgar me limpia las lagrimas, -lo miro a los ojos-

-No llores, te ocurre algo?-comenta peeta

-no, no me pasa nada, es solo que tengo miedo- comento

-Miedo, porque?- me dice peeta

-de no saber con exactitud como es ser madre- comento

-tu serás una excelente madre, yo me encargare de que nunca te falte nada, ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebe- me reitera peeta con una sonrisa tan tierna.

-vamos a comer katniss, bajemos a la cocina- me dice peeta

Peeta se para, y amablemente en un gesto de caballerosidad me ayuda a pararme, puesto que aun continúan vagamente mis mareos.

Ya en el comedor estando junto con peeta, me preparan platillos totalmente exquisitos, le hecho un ojo a unos panecillos rellenos de crema que me están tentando, muerdo uno de los panecillos. En ese momento siento una arcada seguida de unas nauseas espantosas, me retiro corriendo a el baño más cercano, al parecer los malestares volvieron.

En ese momento, rápidamente peeta trata de acercarse

-katniss, ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy bien es solo un poco de nauseas pero es algo inevitable, estaré bien,-comento,

Después de esto, trato de lavarme, y salgo del cuarto de baño. Peeta me abraza con fuerza y rápidamente llama a Sebastián para que me ayude a subir a mi cuarto.

-ya que no puedo comer al menos debería descansar eso estaría mejor – pienso.

Mientras me llevan, peeta me acompaña en el trayecto pero nos topamos con mi hermana prim en la entrada.

-que tiene katniss?-comenta Prim, asustada

-estoy bien- comento

-tranquila Prim, - dice peeta, y ordena a una sirvienta acompañar a Prim a comer.

-ella está bien,- comenta una de las sirvientas quien escoltaba a Prim, acompáñeme y se lo contare todo

Los días y las horas pasan

Trato de llevar todo, en paz, recibo miles de regalos, me miman como si fuera una mascota, recibo cartas de viejos amigos felicitándome por mi embarazo. Peeta me ama.

y así, llena de sorpresas y mimos, me mantuve 6 meses en los que mi pancilla creció y peeta se alegraba de que fuéramos a tener un niño, a quien por semanas le incluimos millones de nombres, hasta que por fin se nos ocurrió llamarle, Alexander, en honor a mi padre.

En estos meses mi hermana Prim, ha estado con migo, pero recientemente recibió una beca para estudiar en un colegio especial, así que me llama cada día, preguntándome por su sobrino, en cuanto nazca, promete venir a verlo.

_Por mi parte, espero ver a mi bebe y poder decirle lo mucho que lo quiero._

_Tanto como su padre me ama a mí._

**_Fin….._**

**(jjaaj no no se crean aun falta.)**


	14. Chapter 14

TODO POR AMOR.

Jje las asuste con eso del final, PERO NO ERA JUEGO T-T jaj saludos desde mi cuartito jaj ja aquí terminando mi tarea de tecnologías de la información (y eso a quien le importa) jeje es la inspiración pues.

**Agradezco a cada una de las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic ja que poco a poco se volvió más enredoso pero bueno, ya estamos casi en la recta final, **

**les anuncio que el fin será en el capitulo 15 (que tristeee) **

**pero les aviso que tengo una nueva historia totalmente diferente pero igual de descabellada jaa ojala puedan seguirla  
**

**_Personajes de la gran suzanne collins_**

_Por mi parte, espero ver a mi bebe y poder decirle lo mucho que lo quiero. _

_Tanto como su padre me ama a mí.(katniss)_

Llega el séptimo y octavo mes, me cuesta mucho pararme de la cama, pero por suerte peeta siempre está ahí para mí. Sobre lo ocurrido meses atrás con el desarrollo de mi embarazo no tengo tantas novedades

La generosidad de peeta no tiene límites, antes sentía muchas dudas acerca lo que el futuro me depararía, pero ahora con cada día que avanza me siento más tranquila y segura de lo que realmente quiero

_Tener a mi Alex, en mis brazos_

_Sobre el contrato que meses atrás, jure romper, bueno…_

_Podría decirse que me volví a casar con peeta, el jamás quiso separarse de mi,_

_Aun cuando yo le correspondía, tras el embarazo le fui tomando cariño. _

_Tanto que llegue a amarlo en _verdad_._

Peeta me da un beso en los labios, le da un beso a su niño dentro de mi, y retira a trabajar. Me quedo acostada descansando.

Unas horas después comienzo a sentirme mojada, un gran dolor se apodera de mi, comienzo a gritar desesperadamente a Sebastián o alguna de las sirvientas.

Sebastián acude en mi auxilio junto con otra sirvienta,

-la fuente!- grita Sebastián, quien apenas acabando de entrar , le pide a la sirvienta que se encuentra cerca de el, llamarle a peeta.

-Señor Mellark- su esposa está a punto de dar a luz, le llama la sirvienta

-voyyy para ayaa- alcanzo a escuchar a peeta

-señora katniss, señora katniss, el bebe ya va a nacer- me comenta Sebastián, mientras me carga y me sube a un coche para llevarme al hospital .

El hospital esta cerca y con suerte llegamos rápidamente, mi dolor aumenta, siento que el bebe se acerca.

10 dolorosos minutos llenos de contracciones, gritos y llantos, me acompañan mientras me llevan en una camilla hasta la sala de partos.

Entre los inmensos dolores alcanzo a ver a peeta que viene tras los paramédicos,

-todo, estará bien, tranquila, todo irá bien, se fuerte katniss, te amo- me comenta peeta mientras me llevan.

1, 2, 3 pujaa- me gritan los doctores

Aaaahhhhhhhhh

Mas fuerte-reiteran los doctores

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Veo a peeta con migo sujetando mi mano, cansada. Siento su alegría…

-esta saliendo-comentan los doctores

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

_Durante el proceso vienen a mi mente esos recuerdos de la vez que conocí a peeta, de mi hermana Prim llamándome por teléfono, de mi verdadero casamiento con peeta, de el momento en el que me dio mi anillo de matrimonio, de la sonrisa fingida de Finnick, de la gente felicitándome por mi bebe, de peeta y yo riendo y molestándonos por ponerle un nombre a nuestro bebe._

Escucho un llanto hermoso, peeta suelta mi mano y se acerca llorando a los doctores

Peeta les ayuda a cortar el cordón umbilical. Lo veo llorar y reir de la emoción

-FELICIDADES SEÑORA MELLARK ES UNA HERMOSA NIÑA- comenta una enfermera

me quedo en shock, muy feliz pero pense que tendria un niño

Peeta se acerca a mí y me da un tierno beso en la frente,

-gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser padre, katniss, gracias- me dice peeta

Recargo mi cabeza en él y nos acercan a nuestra niña

-te amo katniss- me dice peeta

- también te amo peeta- comento

Me acerco a la bebe y le digo

_**Y te también te amo a ti, mi pequeña Prim Elisabeth  
**_


End file.
